


Divergent Interests

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [31]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: A silent plea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about time I tied up this series – especially since it’s currently midway through a 2-part episode! I am shocking at finishing things up… this one's set straight after 4.16 "Divergence".

He stands to attention. Like somebody else’s officer. Not mine; not my friend.

He’s Erika’s engineer now. His choice. My acquiescence. Maybe it felt right at the time.

Or maybe we’re all still running away.

Stay, Trip. He needs you. For his sake, I need you.

Malcolm didn’t betray me – not willingly, never in his heart. You knew without any facts, because you know him. You love him. It was there in your eyes when you came chasing me down, demanding answers. The best man in Starfleet. Your words, remember?

Your man. For both your sakes, please see that again!


End file.
